Vortigaunt
Vortigaunts, formerly known as Alien Slaves and affectionately known as "Vorts" by their allies, are sapient aliens. They came to Earth from their native world through the Xen borderworld. Long before the events of Half-Life occur, the Combine invaded the Vortigaunts' home world, enslaving the majority of the species and forcing the rest to flee to Xen, where they awaited their demise. When the Black Mesa Incident occurred, they viewed the rift that had opened as their chance to escape, and under the direction of the Nihilanth, their master before the Combine invaded, they began to move to Earth. Following the death of the latter, they have as a species chosen to ally themselves with the human-led Resistance in its bid to overthrow the Combine rule of Earth. They serve as frequently encountered enemies in Half-Life and allies in its sequels. Overview Physiology In appearance, a Vortigaunt is roughly humanoid with two legs and two arms, but has an additional arm protruding from its chest. This extra limb is a feature also found in the other bipedal, sapient species from Xen, including the Alien Grunt and Nihilanth. This similarity, along with other shared features such as red eyes and back-jointed legs, is strongly suggestive of a common ancestry with other intelligent Xen lifeforms. Apparently, this third arm is used for feeding, as both Vortigaunts and Alien Grunts are often seen bending over slain victims while feeding off of it. Vortigaunts have a mottled green-brown skin; similar to a reptile's, sharp teeth, and clawed hands. Vortigaunts have a slightly hunched posture, and their faces are dominated by a large, single red eye, surrounded by five smaller eyes. Closer inspection reveals that the smaller "eyes" are simply additional openings that lead to one gigantic eyeball. They also appear to have a belly button, suggesting Vortigaunts have live births. Intelligence and culture Vortigaunts are very intelligent and social creatures, and often display these traits. Throughout the entire Half-Life series, Vortigaunts are often seen in pairs or groups, and are capable of developing intelligent strategies. When faced with a superior enemy, Vortigaunts will often run away from the scene, and if possible, will group together with others to form a stronger force. Vortigaunts possess their own method of vocal communication, which, in Half-Life 2, they can be heard using -and referring to as- "flux shifting". This method of communication involves both speakers vocalizing at the same time, which separates it from all known human languages. According to the Vortigaunts, flux shifting cannot be understood by "those whose Vortal inputs are impaired", which may suggest that other inaudible components are involved, perhaps explaining why it is incomprehensible to humans. Another explanation is that they are subtly suggesting - via the use of the word 'impaired' - that the senses of humans are not quite as 'advanced' as theirs. By the beginning of Half-Life 2, however, Vortigaunts have learned to speak at least one human language which, in the English language version of the game is, predictably, English (in international versions of Half Life 2, Vortigaunts speak the appropriate language for the country of the game's release, ie: in the French language version of the game, the Vortigaunts speak French). The Vortigaunts' use of English is slightly strange, however, as they use archaic, even Shakespearean, words and grammatical structures which are largely obsolete amongst present-day human speakers. It is not known whether this is a lack of understanding or a deliberate choice on their part. Besides being very calm, relaxed, and passive they are aggressive when fighting, leaving nothing alive; They have high HP, meaning they are stronger than a Combine Soldier, and thus they can take on several soldiers before dying. But besides their strength, they care a lot about humans and their kind, with mourning over their death. If a death had happened, it feels like a simple person had a lot to do with the world, and history. Brief glimpses into Vortigaunt culture can be gained by occasional speeches given by them in Half-Life 2, and in scenes in the original Half-Life. In the original game, Vortigaunts were an enslaved species to the Nihilanth, used as factory workers and drone soldiers. Based on comments made by the "All-Knowing Vortigaunt", it seems that the species has endured slavery for many generations, and enforced servitude appears to have formed the bedrock of Vortigaunt history and culture up to the events of the first Half-Life. In Half-Life 2, the free Vortigaunts make occasional references to their species' culture. Vortigaunts have many traditions, including an apparent oral tradition of passing down poetry and songs from generation to generation. They believe in a binding life-force which they call the "Vortessence" (see below), which could be a religion or a popular belief. Due to their use of this force, which remains untapped by the human species, the Vortigaunt species is capable of a form of telepathy, at least amongst their own kind. One particular comment made by a Vortigaunt - "We have lost all dear to us" - suggests that the Vortigaunts have lost their home world and civilization, yet are determined to start again alongside the human race on Earth. There also seems to be a possibility, based on phrases uttered by the "All-Knowing Vortigaunt" that Vortigaunts have a collective consciousness through time and space, and that each moment (Gordon killing the Nihilanth, Gordon's arrival at Black Mesa East, etc.) through time appears to them as one. It is also worth mentioning that there seems to be a sort of practical afterlife available for Vortigaunts. This is suggested by one of the statements of the All-Knowing Vortigaunt: "What seems to you a sacrifice is merely, to us, an oscillation. We do not fear the interval of darkness." The statement implies that, whenever a vortigaunt dies, it passes into "the interval of darkness", from which it may be able to emerge anew, possibly in a new body or in an astral form similar to the 'purple vortigaunts' of Episode One (Though whenever a Vortigaunt is engaging in the ritual of the use of Antlion Larval Extract it turns a dark purple, just like the Vortigaunts in the begining of Episode One). Communication and the "Vortessence" While they have their own language, Vortigese (as seen in the Half-Life 2 subtitles), Vortigaunts are also able to speak in highly verbose English (and remark humorously on the etiquette of which language to use in Half-Life 2: "We vocalize in your auditory language as a matter of courtesy. ... Unless we wish to say unflattering things about you."). They also tend to refer to some characters by adding "the" before their name, such as "The Freeman" or "The Alyx Vance". Vortigaunts can communicate with one another telepathically through a life-force they call the Vortessence. They believe Vortessence is the fabric of the universe, made of vortal cords, of which everything is woven (and therefore everything is connected). The Vortigaunts are able to read and control this force for their electrical powers, nearly hive-mind telepathy and, likely, their ability to take power from objects. They are also able to use the Vortessence to heal wounds to an extent, and keep the dying from dying . They can use their powers coupled with "the extract" of Antlion larvae to bring the nearly dead back to life (however, it is shown in Half-Life 2 that they cannot do this alone). The Nihilanth's powers and enslavement of the Vortigaunts were also gained through control of the Vortessence. In Half Life some of the first Vortigaunts in the game seem to rescue Freeman from Xen using the Vortessence. Behavior and skills In Half-Life and its expansion packs, Vortigaunts are common enemies in both Black Mesa and Xen. While they usually attack aggressively, they often become timid when injured, preferring to run away rather than risk further combat and possible death. They have two modes of attack: an energy attack in which they fire fairly powerful green lightning-like energy beams that require a vulnerable period of "charging-up" before being unleashed, and when close to opponents, they attack with their claws. Significantly, in Half-Life all of the Vortigaunts wear green collars and wrist bands. Later events reveal these to be a means by which they are controlled by a remote master (the Nihilanth). In Half-Life: Decay, if the player goes to the labs with the aliens being experimented on, collars can be seen hanging on a wall emitting electricity, preventing the player from passing until the power is cut off with the flip of a switch. Vortigaunts often act as support for the tougher Alien Grunts in Half-Life, making them more likely to be able to use their attack, as the player is usually concentrating on killing the tougher Grunts. The Vortigaunts can be heard taunting the player with a sound that sounds like the word "Die" throughout the game. In Half-Life 2, their electrical attack is far more devastating, tending to kill whatever it hits immediately, and quite often knocks back its target at considerable distance. Only objects with significant mass can resist being knocked back, such as the Strider (which appears to be fully immune to the beam) and Antlion Guards. These attacks occur twice during the singleplayer game when Gordon's view is restricted by rubble and when the Vortigaunt extracts the Bugbait from the Antlion Guard. The only way to see a Vortigaunt in combat is to spawn it with enemies using the console. It is also suggested that Vortigaunts can siphon an opponent's lifeforce with their energy beam attack, as they are heard saying phrases like "Give over your essence!" or "Empower us!" during some of their attacks in Half-Life 2. In the Half-Life expansion Decay, the player plays as a Vortigaunt in a bonus mission, and the beam attack does indeed 'steal' lifeforce from enemies. The beam attack is revealed fully in Episode Two, where a group of Vortigaunts use it to defend an underground outpost from a massive Antlion attack. It is shown to be powerful enough to kill Antlions and Zombies, and causes a shock wave strong enough to knock over other nearby foes. Freeman's Vortigaunt companion uses this ability to aid him in his attempt to raid an Antlion nest. Appearances ''Half-Life Vortigaunts first appear in the chapter Anomalous Materials. During the Resonance Cascade, several teleport in from the ceiling of the test chamber, teleporting out as they near the floor (one will remain if the crystal is removed from the Anti-Mass Spectrometer). A few moments later, as Gordon Freeman is warped to Xen briefly, he appears in a dark room, with 5 Vortigaunts standing in a half-circle around him. They do not attack him. Later on, in Unforseen Consequences, they can be found as standard enemies, and remain so for the rest of the game. Half-Life: Uplink Half-Life: Opposing Force Vortigaunts first appear in the ''Introduction, during one of the scenes where Adrian Shepherd blacks out and regains consciousness. Later, in Welcome To Black Mesa, a Vortigaunt is found dead and on its back, with the Combat Knife stuck in it. Vortigaunts appear throughout most of the rest of the game as standard enemies. ''Half-Life: Blue Shift Vortigaunts are first seen in seperate room when the elevator stop's the room is occupied by one of the black mesa scientists whilst the player is in the lifts he/she can hear one of the scientist blaming the power failures on the anomalous materials team when the player first sight the vourtigaunt it is chasing the scientist in the seperate room and obviously kills him Half-Life: Decay In the official co-op expansion ''Half-Life: Decay, players who manage to obtain an A rank on all of the regular missions may unlock a bonus mission titled "Xen Attacks", where both players play as Vortigaunts. Although short on story, the mission gives some unique insight into the Vortigaunts' role in the Black Mesa incident. The players control "Drone Subjects" X-8973 and R-4913, two Vortigaunts sent to Earth by Nihilanth. Both Vortigaunts are able to regain health by damaging objects or enemies, supporting the theory that Vortigaunts can drain lifeforce/energy with their beam attacks. ''Half-Life 2 In ''Half-Life 2, Gordon Freeman meets up with the creatures again. This time, however, they are eager to assist in overthrowing the Combine. In the time between the two games, the Vortigaunts have been freed from their former master, and most remaining on Earth have joined the human Resistance against the Combine. The game also reveals that the Vortigaunts are capable of using their electrical attack productively, in the form of a blue energy stream that can recharge batteries, power electronic circuits, fuse objects together and even power up Gordon's HEV suit. The Vortigaunts credit Gordon Freeman with their freedom, and hold him in high esteem as "The Free Man" (as it was Freeman who slew the Nihilanth and freed the Vortigaunts), though they also seem to mourn all those "whose cords you Freeman cut". However, not all Vortigaunts have been freed. In the first chapter of Half-Life 2 - "Point Insertion" - it is possible to catch a brief glimpse of a Vortigaunt working under the Combine. Wearing a collar and armbands similar to those worn in Half-Life (with an additional band around the waist), the Vortigaunt is shown slowly and meticulously using a push-broom to sweep dirt and garbage in the City 17 train station. When exploring Nova Prospekt, the player comes across a dead Vortigaunt, wearing collar and armbands, sitting in a restrained chair. Interestingly, this occurs in block A2 about which Overwatch had directed shortly before: "De-service all political conscripts in block A2 - prohibit external contact." It appears that the Vortigaunt had died during electrical torture by the Combine, which would explain Alyx Vance's comments that the Resistance's only knowledge of Nova Prospekt is through telepathic communications from Vortigaunts taken there for torture or interrogation. ''Episode One'' and Episode Two at the start of Episode One. The scene mirrors the Vortigaunts seen during the Resonance Cascade in Half-Life.]] In the beginning of Half-Life 2: Episode One, a group of Vortigaunts free Gordon from the G-Man and save Alyx from certain death after the explosion of the Combine Citadel's interdimensional portal, teleporting both of them to the relative safety of the center of City 17, just outside the Citadel - revealing the Vortigaunts may be more powerful than previously speculated, even to the point of challenging the might of the G-Man (whose mysterious power has seemed unmatched and unstoppable up to this point). The purple color of the Vortigaunts at the beginning appears to be just a side effect of the filters and lighting used in that scene. The conclusion that is best supported is that the Vortigaunts are purple-colored because they are operating on some other plane of existence. The supporting evidence is that during the explosion where Alyx is rescued, the Vortigaunts appear in purple-colored and semi-translucent although the rest of the scene is unfiltered and lit with realistic lighting. , Vortigaunts look smoother and shinier.]] Vortigaunts play a much larger role in ''Half-Life 2: Episode Two. After a Hunter mortally wounds Alyx and traps Freeman under a collapsed building, a Vortigaunt saves the former from being eaten by an Antlion. The Vortigaunt then stabilizes Alyx's condition and carries her to an underground Resistance outpost, where with the help of three more of the aliens they beat back a heavy Antlion incursion. A Vortigaunt then accompanies Freeman in a quest to harvest the miraculous larval extract of the Antlions to save Alyx's life. The Vortigaunt proves an invaluable companion; it kickstarts generators by giving them an electric jolt, its lightning attack damages and knocks over all nearby Antlions, and it also charges up Freeman's HEV suit on occasion. Eventually Freeman is able to secure access to the Nectarium, the Vortigaunt harvests a small quantity of the larval extract, and travelling back to the outpost begin a ritual to return Alyx to life. It is at this point the G-Man reestablishes contact with Freeman. He states "...but I had to wait until your... 'friends' slightly were otherwise occupied...", suggesting up until then the Vortigaunts had been somehow keeping the G-Man at bay. The Vortigaunts are unaware of the intrusion, and they never mention the G-Man, nor the service they rendered Freeman and Alyx at the beginning of Episode 1. The Vortigaunt then accompanies Freeman and Alyx a little further on before heading back, mentioning that he and his cohorts are occupied with searching for Advisor pods. Another Vortigaunt, given the name Uriah by Arne Magnusson, aids Freeman briefly later on in the Episode. The appearance of Vortigaunts has changed slightly in Episode Two; they have a less scaly appearance, looking much smoother and slimier than before and with larger eyes, similar to a slug, a nickname given to them by one of the Resistance fighters, but no evidence is given that Vortigaunts extrude any form of mucus on the skin. Strangely, if Gordon strays too far from Alyx during the course of Episode Two to some specific places where she cannot reach, the screen briefly shows the text 'The Freeman must proceed with the Alyx Vance, else our struggle is doomed to failure. Those who do not learn from their mistakes are doomed to an endless Vortal Loop.' Then the game reloads. Known Vortigaunts *The All-Knowing Vortigaunt (Resistance member) *R-4913 (Nihilanth slave) *Sweepy (Resistance member) *Uriah (Resistance scientist) *The Vortigaunt Shepherd (Resistance member) *The Victory Mine Vortigaunt (Resistance member) *X-8973 (Nihilanth slave) Quotes This is a list of all the sentences said by the Vortigaunts during Half-Life 2, notably the All-Knowing Vortigaunt. English *"All in one and one in all." *"All we have is yours." *"Comes a man? It is! The Freeman!" *"Communion of the Vortessence. And that other: a deeper mystery. No deeper than the void itself." *"Could you but see the eyes inside your own, the minds in your mind, you would see how much we share." *"Far distant eyes look out through yours." *"For a brief time you joined with us. You are one. Between the worlds." *"How many are there in you? Whose hopes and dreams do you encompass?" *"How often have we slipped our yoke, only to find it choking us again." *"If you are truly the Freeman, we salute you." *"Is this the Freeman we see before our eyes?" *"Let this war end in either total victory or our extinction. No further compromise shall we allow." *"Node and nexus, feed upon this life!" *"Our cause seems hopeless." *"Our life is worthless unless spent on freedom." *"Our purpose is mutual." *"Perhaps we will serve you better here." *"Something secret steers us both. We shall not name it." *"That sharp spur of hope has not dulled to this day. For once the lesser master lay defeated, we knew the greater must also fall in time." *"The Combine will pay in kind for their depravity." *"The way ahead is dark for the moment." *"There is more to the Freeman than meets the eye." *"There is no distance between us. No false veil of time or space may intervene." *"This is more than anyone can bear, but we will persevere." *"Undeserving of consciousness." *"Unity of purpose, the shattering of common shackles, a single road we tread." *"We are a tapestry woven of Vortessence. It is the same for you if only you would see it." *"We are there still, in observance of your final stroke." *"We are you, Freeman. And you are us." *"We bear witness to the bright eternity of the Nihilanth's demise. You leap, you fall, we see you flash beyond the barriers." *"We call you sib, although your mind and meaning are a mystery to us." *"We cannot forget those whose cords you cut. Forgiveness is not ours to bestow." *"We cannot read the Freeman's optical buds." *"We dedicate ourselves to your purpose." *"We deem this company inviolable." *"We fear we have failed you." *"We have dreamed of this moment." *"We have endured these chafing bonds for eons, yet a single moment of further servitude seems intolerable!" *"We have lost all dear to us." *"We have survived darker times." *"We have survived worse across the ages." *"We know you." *"We never dreamed to meet you in corporeal form." *"We never dreamed to meet you in corporeal form." *"We remember the Freeman. We are coterminous." *"We see you still in Black Mesa. Clearly we see you in the Nihilanth's chamber." *"We serve the same mystery." *"We take our stand beside you, here, upon this miserable rock." *"We will put aside Black Mesa... for now." *"What seems to you a sacrifice is merely, to us, an oscillation. We do not fear the interval of darkness." *"While our own lay scattered at your feet, you severed the vortal cord that bound the Nihilanth to life, and to us." *"With you beside us, a talisman of victory, the day of freedom draws nigh." *"You have brought us grief and jubilation beyond measure." *"You humans, always in the qualidity." *"You must remember us from Black Mesa." *"Your bright face obscures your darker mask." *"Your companionship is greatly belabored." *"Your mind is opaque." *"Your song we sing and shall sing for eternity. No matter the consequences of this struggle." Vortigese *"Our finest poet describes it thus: Gallum galla gilla ma." *"We are mindful of the words of our greatest philosopher: companum gannennen vorgenot!" *"Ah ghurrrr..." *"Taaar..." *"Riiit..." *"Lung gah..." *"Gong..." *"Galanga..." *"Ga la lung..." *"Churr galing chur alla gung..." *"Chur lung gong chella gurr... Behind the scenes *In ''Half-Life, Freeman was originally to win them over as allies on Xen, then lead them to outright rebellion. This plan proved impractical but was reused for Half-Life 2,Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar although Vortigaunts are friendly when first met at the start of the Half-Life chapter Interloper. *In the playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta, Vortigaunts have a voice closer to that of their Half-Life voice, very similar to that of Yoda in Star Wars.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta *Friendly fire was also originally to be authorized on Half-Life 2's Citizens and Vortigaunts, like with the Black Mesa Personnel in Half-Life. The feature can be experienced in the playable Half-Life 2 Beta; upon being hit, Vortigaunts will answer things like "You have given me no choice but to eliminate you", "Let me return your gift", "This pains me" or "Now, I am make you", although they do not fight back. This is also heard in the final version when attacking Metrocops just after Alyx and Gordon are separated at Black Mesa East.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta Furthermore, Joe was originally to say "Hey, stop that! The Vorts are on our side, now!" if the player would harm the nearby Vortigaunt in the boxcar.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files *City 17 was originally to be filled with "Vorti-Cells", Combine devices used as stations siphoning power from trapped Vortigaunts.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar *The attack damage of the Vortigaunt's energy blast is halved in Episode Two, presumably for game balancing reasons. They can still destroy Antlions and standard Zombies in one shot, but require two shots to kill Zombines or Antlion Workers. Trivia *The Panther Eye, an enemy cut from Half-Life, is very similar to the original Alien Slave. *Towards the end of Half-Life (in the chapter Interloper), on one map there are many Vortigaunts working. Although they are aware of Gordon's presence (they sometimes even outright stare at him), they are ignoring him, presumably as a form of rebelling against the Nihilanth. However, if the player remains in that area long enough, a few may become annoyed of him being there and shock him every now and then. Later on the same map, Vortigaunts resume their aggressive attitude in the presence of Alien Controllers. *It is interesting to note that despite the accepted previous name of a Vortigaunt being an Alien Slave in the first Half-Life game and its expansions, if one types into the console the code "give monster_vortigaunt" will still spawn the monster, despite that not being their "essential" name in the game. This means that the name Vortigaunt was probably the technical, though unspoken in-game, name for the creature all along. *In the Half-Life mod Point of View, one can play as a Vortigaunt during the Black Mesa Incident. Gallery File:Vorts + schematics cropped.jpg|Concept art. File:Vort side.jpg|Concept art. File:Alien slave2.jpg|Concept art of an Alien Slave eating a scientist and using its central arm. File:Alien slave pit.jpg|Concept art in the Tentacle pit. File:Vort water.jpg|Concept art. File:Uplink vorts burning.jpg|Burnt Vortigaunt corpses in Uplink. Models File:Vort old render.jpg|Early model render. File:Bm21.2.png|Early model. File:Alien Slave.jpg|''Half-Life'' model. File:Alien Slave HD.jpg|''Half-Life'' HD model. File:Vort hl2.jpg|''Half-Life 2'' model. File:Vort slave hl2.jpg|''Half-Life 2'' model, slave version. File:Vort ep2.jpg|''Episode Two'' model. File:Vort ep2 slave.jpg|''Episode Two'' model, slave version (not seen in-game). List of appearances *''Half-Life: Day One'' *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Uplink'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' Notes and references See also *''Half-Life'' series retcons *Panther Eye Category:Xen Creatures Category:Resistance Members Category:Vortigaunts Category:Characters aware of the G-Man Category:Half-Life Category:Half-Life: Opposing Force Category:Half-Life: Blue Shift Category:Half-Life: Decay Category:Half-Life: Uplink Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Half-Life 2: Episode One Category:Half-Life 2: Episode Two Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Chuck Jones designs Category:Dhabih Eng designs